darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio is a quest continuing where Jungle Potion left off. The chief of Tai Bwo Wannai wishes your help in reuniting his sons, requiring you to seek each of the three out and help them in a specific task. One wishes aid in defeating the Shaikahan, another seeks the knowledge to catch Karambwan, and the third seeks some unusual foodstuffs before he'll return to the village. Completing their individual tasks requires coordinating between the sons. Upon completing said tasks, the sons return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Official description Walkthrough Recommended (requires use of furnace to make burnt jogre bones without level 30 Firemaking) |items = * One Agility potion (4) * Steel spear or better, that you are willing to lose * 2 Raw karambwan (optional if you have 65 fishing) * Karamjan rum (cannot be taken off the island) * Seaweed (can be obtained during quest on beach west of Tai Bwo Wannai) * Sliced banana (obtained during quest) * Jogre bones (can be obtained during quest) * Food and antipoison recommended |kills = * Monkey (level 12) * Jogre (level 42) to get Jogre bones (optional) }} The Lost Sons Before beginning the quest, visit Musa Point. Purchase a bottle of Karamjan rum from Zambo in the pub, and if you don't already have them, pick up a banana from the table of the general store. Do not teleport or leave the Karamja island, as this will break the bottle of rum. Even teleporting to Karamja lodestone breaks it. Begin the quest by speaking to Timfraku upstairs in the house west of Trufitus in Tai Bwo Wannai. He will tell you how the village hasn't fully recovered yet, and asks if you could find his three sons, Tamayu, Tinsay, and Tiadeche, and convince them to return to the village. Start with Tamayu, the first son. You can find him south-east of the village near the mines (north of Shilo Village and east of fairy ring ). He will only return to Tai Bwo Wannai once he has killed the Shaikahan, his arch-enemy. Ask him when he will succeed and he will invite you to come along on his next hunt. Agreeing will start a cutscene of Tamayu fighting the Shaikahan. Afterwards, Tamayu will tell you that the Shaikahan is too agile, heals too quickly, and that he needs a better spear (do not give him your spear yet!). Next, talk to Tinsay. Travel southwest from Tamayu to reach Cairn Island, west of fairy ring and south of the graahks. You will need 15 Agility to climb the rockslide. Food is recommended, as the bridge has a high fail rate even at moderate levels of agility (if you walk rather than run, you will find it very hard to fail). You may also use the Surge ability (34 Magic required) to teleport most of the way across the bridge; doing so won't grant any Agility experience, but it will guarantee that you will not fail. Tinsay will tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village, and you will offer to fetch him materials. He sends you to fetch three bizarre food items, starting with a bottle of Karamja rum with banana. Right-click the banana to slice it, then use the sliced banana on the rum. Make sure you remember to slice before adding the banana to the rum''' because if you add it whole, you will have to buy a new bottle of rum and repeat the process''. Give it to Tinsay and he will next request for a seaweed sandwich with monkey skin as bread. Monkeys can be found wandering the jungle. Kill one, pick up its corpse, then move on to "Fishing for Karambwan". '''''Do NOT attempt to make the sandwich yet. Doing so results in a "stuffed monkey", which Tinsay does not want. You cannot make the sandwich without monkey skin, which can be made by Tiadeche after you help him. Fishing for Karambwan Talk to Lubufu, just northeast of the isthmus connecting Brimhaven to Tai Bwo Wannai (a Brimhaven tablet will take you directly to him). At first, he will order you off; talk to him again. Talk about him, ask him what he does, and he will tell you that he mostly fishes karambwan, but he'll complain that his age and health are making it more difficult. Offer to help and eventually, he'll tell you part of the secret of catching a karambwan. Offer to get him some bait, and he'll tell you to catch 20 karambwanji; if you don't have enough inventory space, you can take more than one trip. Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for 23 karambwanji (the extra 3 are for later). Once you have them, return to Lubufu. He'll take 20 and after speaking to him again, ask you if you want to become his apprentice. Agree and he will give you a karambwan vessel. You can drop the vessel and tell him a shark ate it to get a second one, to save time later. Use a karambwanji on this to bait it. It's not necessary to fish any karambwan at the time, and doing so will require you to obtain more karambwanji. Now find the third son, Tiadeche, who is located on the east island on the north shore, and can be reached most easily by fairy ring . You need to use the baited vessel on Tiadeche. He will keep the vessel, and tell you to give an identical vessel to Tinsay to reverse engineer (after the spear is given). He will also offer you raw karambwan as a sign of gratitude for helping him. Tasty Karambwan Return to a bank to gather the remaining items, if needed. Cook the raw karambwan on a range. If it doesn't burn, the colour will turn a light green, symbolizing a poison karambwan, while overcooking it will turn it into a burnt karambwan. There is a range in Brimhaven. If you burn the karambwan, you'll have to obtain more, either by fishing them yourself (65 fishing required) or buying them from players or on the Grand Exchange. Right-click the poison karambwan and grind it to make Karambwan paste. Use the karambwan paste on your spear to poison the tip, turning it into a karambwan poisoned spear (denoted by (kp) at the end of its name). If you don't have one, you can get a spear by killing hobgoblins south of Tai Bwo Wannai. .]] Return to Tamayu and use your karambwan poisoned spear and the agility potion (4) on him. Talk to him again and ask him to bring you on his next attempt to hunt. A cutscene will then follow where he will successfully defeat the Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Ask Tamayu to skin the monkey corpse you obtained earlier, granting you a monkey skin. If you aren't given the chat option to ask him to skin the monkey, you can use it on him for the same effect. The monkey skin can be used with seaweed (found near the shores around the Cairn Isle bridge, if you don't already have one) to create the seaweed sandwich. Return to Cairn Isle and give Tinsay the sandwich. He will ask you to bring him marinated jogre bones. At this point you can give the Karambwan vessel to Tinsay. After a moment he will give you a crafting manual. Now you can take the crafting notes to Tiadeche and he will agree to return to the village. If you don't already have jogre bones, fight a jogre on the way to Tiadeche, just east of the log shortcut over the river, (Jogres can also be found in the caves north of Tai Bwo Wannai village.) Marinated Jogre Bones While preparing this portion, be careful not to bury the bones. Use the right-click option every time to be safe. Right-click the bones and select light to burn them into burnt jogre bones (if you do not have level 30 firemaking you will require a furnace to make burnt jogre bones). Grind the last raw karambwanji (and make sure it's raw, the cooked version does not work) with your pestle and mortar to make karambwanji paste and add the paste to the burnt bones to get pasty jogre bones. Cook the pasty jogre bones on a fire (there are 2 fires just south of the village) to make them into marinated jogre bones. Return to Tinsay and give him the bones. After eating the marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. After you've convinced all three brothers to return, talk to Timfraku to finish the quest. Regardless of your response to him, you'll get a 2,000 coin reward. Congratulations, quest complete! After completing the quest, go back to the village and speak to each brother in turn - their huts are at the south of the compound - for additional rewards (see below). Rewards * 2 quest points * Coins * when obtaining a karambwan vessel for the first time from Lubufu. * Ability to fight the Shaikahan (level 70) * Ability to take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. * Additional Rewards The following rewards are received after talking to Tamayu upon completion of the quest: * 2,500 Attack experience * 2,500 Strength experience * A Rune spear (due to poisoned weapon update, you should use a cleaning cloth (sold by Tamayu) to revert it to a wieldable, tradeable Rune Spear) * Access to Tamayu's spear shop (also sells Cleaning cloths) The following rewards are received after talking to Tinsay upon completion of the quest: * 5,000 Cooking experience * Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like a regular Altar and is just east of Timfraku's hut - not marked on the map) * Ability to properly make Marinated jogre bones The following rewards are received after talking to Tiadeche upon completion of the quest: * 5,000 Fishing experience * Ability to catch and cook Karambwan and Karambwanji * Access to Tiadeche's Karambwan shop (sells 10 Raw karambwan and Karambwan vessels) Required for completing Completion of Tai Bwo Wannai Trio is required for the following: * Hero's Welcome * Karamja Tasks: ** Medium: "To Catch a Karambwan" ** Hard: "Drop It Like It's Hot" * Fremennik Province Tasks: ** Elite: "This Hasta Work" Transcript Trivia * In the cutscene where Tamayu fights The Shaikahan, The Shaikahan may appear twice because one is added in the location to fight Tamayu while the Shaikahan already there may wander into the camera's view. Also during that scene, the exact battle between Tamayu and The Shaikahan may be duplicated in the background. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The three Tai Bwo Wannai brothers have returned to the village after much persuasion. I'm now free to use the shops of Tai Bwo Wannai as I please." * If you lose your vessel and go to Lubufu for another and say "A Karambwan stole it!" Lubufu will say, "Well you'd better hope for your sake that this Karambwan is never caught!", even though you and Lubufu are supposed to be the only people in the world that know how to catch Karambwan. * When you talk to Lubufu, if you select the option to talk about something else and then select "I have come for your soul.", Lubufu will say "Well you've wasted your time. My soul is long gone, along with my compassion." * This quest is somewhat similar to Family Crest, as it involves uniting three sons. * When you poison a spear with a Karambwan, they revert to the old-school style spear. Poison spears can not be wielded when bought from the shop and when used with a cleaning cloth turn back into the current-style spear. es:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio nl:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio fi:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Category:Wikia Game Guides quests